Trust Me
by courtara
Summary: Zoey thought she had a troubled life...that is until she met Mike. Can they help each other to patch up their mistakes made in the past? And can Mike keep his 'friends' in check long enough to have Zoey as a friend? AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: hey all! Total Drama story time *happy dance* I'm excited :D this will mostly be about Mike and Zoey, but the other All Star cast members have big parts as well. Its an AU so Total Drama never happened, and there will be some weird friendships in it... You'll see what i mean. So I present you with the prologue. Enjoy ;)**

_3 Years Ago_

An ecstatic boy - um, girl - ran around on her hands in her jail cell. She shrieked with high pitched laughter and rolled into a ball, tumbling all around.

One of the guards walked up to the cell and hit it with a bat. "Mike! Knock it off! This is the fifth time I've come over here."

The giggling girl/guy stopped rolling and stood up. "I am

not Mike! I am Svetlana! How dare you mistaken me for zees Mike yet again! HiYAA!" Svetlana struck out and punched the guard in the chin through the bars.

The guard yelled and caressed his chin. "Damn! Or your gonna get it Mike. Just you wait, I'm-"

"Hold your breath pal." Another guard walked in with a young woman trailing behind him. "He's getting out today." He pulled a key ring off his belt and fit one of them in the key hole.

"Bout time." The first guard grumbled and stalked off.

"Alright kid, your times up. Get out." The guard opened the cell, but Svetlana shrieked in horror.

"Vat did you call me?! I am a lady! I will not be spoken to zees way!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"_Mike_." The woman beside the guard said sternly.

Mike/Svetlana gasped and shook his head. He blinked a few times and smiled at the lady. "Oh hey mom!" Mike said with glee.

He ran out of the open jail cell and hugged his mother. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Mike. Good news, your getting out today."

Mike pulled back with a crazy grin. "Really?! Sweet!"

The guard smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, it is about time you left. Thirteen is a young age to be in juvie." He walked over and placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "I just hope you'll be able to keep those...uh, friends of yours in control so you don't end up here again."

"Oh it's not their fault." Mike started. "Well, not all of them." His mom shook her head and sighed.

"Alright. Let's go fill out your papers so we can get out of here." She said. The guard led them into a room so they can begin the work.

.:.:.:.:.:.

"I really do hope you've got him under control," Mike's mom said as they got in the car. "I'm sick of him ruining things for you."

Mike nodded. "Don't worry mom. I can deal with him." His mom smiled and nodded as she started the car and drove off. "He won't be getting into trouble for a long while."

Mike sighed and leaned back in his seat. After two long years he's finally out. From now on, he's in control. No way will 'that guy' screw anything up ever again.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: yee haw! So that's the prologue. If I get a few reviews I'll post chapter one :) or not. I don't know. I'll probably post it either way.**

**See ya then!**

-Court


	2. Who's that guy?

**A/N: hey all! Thanks for the amazing reviews :D they make me feel warm inside. Like a cookie.**

**So here's chapter one! Enjoy**

_3 Years Later, Present Day_

The door closed right in Zoey's face as she walked into class.

"Ow!" She groaned. Zoey held her nose and opened up the door. A full classroom of students sat staring at her. Suddenly feeling self conscious, Zoey wrapped her arms around her torso and walked over to the teachers desk.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said and handed the teacher her late pass. "I'm, uh, new."

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Yes I'm aware." He sighed and gestured to Zoey. "Everyone this is Zoey, she is your new classmate. Please help her with anything she may need or ask about. Now Zoey," he pointed to an empty desk, "you may sit there and get settled. The rest of you continue what you were working on and fill Zoey in."

Zoey thanked the teacher meekly and shuffled over to the desk. She sat down and looked next to her. Beside her was a boy with gravity defying hair and a huge smile on his face as he wrote on his paper.

_'He's really cute'_, Zoey thought.

She hesitantly reached a hand over and poked his shoulder. He stopped writing immediately and turned his head ever so slowly to look at her.

"Um hi." Zoey said quietly. "What are we doing?"

The boy smiled and showed a big - but very attractive in Zoey's opinion - gap in his teeth.

"We're writing a creative essay. On anything," he replied.

"Oh, thanks." She said.

"No problem." He smiled again. "My name is Mike by the way."

"Zoey." He nodded and went back to writing. Zoey reached down in her bag and pulled out a notebook. Just as she was about to write something she heard a snap. Zoey looked over at Mike to see that he broke his pencil tip.

"Aw dang." He grumbled. Then out of no where, Mike gasped and bunched over in his desk with a sour look on his face. "Confound these darn things!" Mike said in a cranky old tone. "Back in my day we didn't have these knick knacks to write! We used TWIGS-"

A girl with teal blue hair leaned forward and smacked him on the back of the head. Mike gasped again and sat straight up in his seat. He looked behind him at the girl who hit him.

"Shut it _Chester_." She said.

"Aw crap." Mike sighed and smacked his face on the desk.

_'Chester?'_, Zoey said in her head. _'I thought his name was Mike...'_

The teacher looked up from his desk. "Is there a problem Mike?"

Mike sighed again and shook his head. "No, everything's fine." The teacher nodded and went back to work.

Mike turned around in his seat. "So Chester?" He asked the blue girl quietly.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Mike groaned. "Great. Well thanks for snapping me out of it G."

The girl rolled her eyes and went back to work. Zoey kept her eyes trained on Mike as he went back to work.

_'Why would he need someone to snap him out of...whatever he was_ _doing_?' Zoey knitted her eyebrows together but brushed it aside and continued her essay.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The day went on normally after that. Zoey assumed that Mike was just fooling around. _'He looks like a troublemaker.'_

She walked into her last class of the day - Science - and sat down in a set next to a blonde girl.

The blonde looked at Zoey and smiled. "Hi! What's your name?"

"I'm Zoey." She said with a small smile.

"Cool! I'm Lindsay." Zoey smiled and looked around the classroom. Sitting in the way back was Mike, but he looked different. His hair was slicked back and his shirt was unbuttoned. A girl with about a foot of huge hair on her head sat next to him with a flirtatious smile.

Zoey narrowed her eyes and turned to Lindsay. "Hey Lindsay..."

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about that guy over there?" She nodded her head in Mike's direction. Lindsay looked behind her and her eyes lit up.

"Oh you mean Svetlana?" She said happily.

Zoey raised her eyebrows. "Svet...who?"

"Svetlana! He is _so _nice! I go shopping with him sometimes! But between you and me..." Lindsay leaned in close, "I think he's gay."

"You thinks he's...what?" Zoey leaned back. "But he's flirting with that girl."

Lindsay shrugged. "Well I think he has some like, physical illness. Like, short term memory gain or something..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Because sometimes, I'll call him Svetlana and ask if he wants to go shopping, but he'll say he has no idea what I'm talking about and that's not his name. But it's weird cuz he wears lipstick and has eyelashes sometimes...or he looks completely different every time I talk to him."

"That's...that's weird." Zoey rested her head on her hand. _'Really weird'_, she thought.

The class quieted down as the teacher walked in. She smiled as she skimmed the room but her face fell when she saw Mike.

"Excuse me Michael," she said irritated.

Mike gave a jerk of the head. "Aye toots, that ain't me. Names Vito."

The girl next to him giggled. Zoey was completely confused now. _'First Mike, then Chester, then Svetlana, now Vito? What the hell is going on?'_

The teacher squinted her eyes. "Well Vito, I want to speak to _Mike_.

Vito/Mike gasped and sat up. His hair flipped back up and he shook his head. He looked around and down at his open shirt. Mike snarled and face palmed. "I'm sorry Ms. Hollinsfield," he apologized as he buttoned his shirt.

Ms. H shook her head. "It's alright. Everyone just continue the assignment from yesterday and fill our new student in."

For the rest of the day, Zoey was highly confused and wasn't sure what name to call Mike or whoever next time she sees him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: wooo! Chapter one! This was fun to write :) i love writing as Mike's personalities. So what do you think? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Next Chapter: We get a conversation between Mike and Zoey. And a very awkward gym class ;)**

**See ya soon!**

-Court


	3. Punk and Princess Advice

**A/N: helloooo! Chapter two! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and favorites and follows! Ya'll are great. And Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you guys eat some good food ;)**

**Oh and I have some things to rant about at the bottom authors note so be ready!**

**Let us proceed with chapter two! Enjoy**

.:.:.:.:.

Zoey walked into gym class the next day with an upbeat attitude. Gym class is what she's built for. She loves running and using the skills she learned at survival camp.

A bunch of students sat against the wall of the gymnasium chattering while the coach talked to one of the teachers near the door. Zoey walked over but stopped when she heard someone call her name. She looked down the line and saw Mike waving at her.

Zoey reluctantly walked over to him. "Hi Mike."

He gave her that adorable smile. "Hey! This is Cameron," he jerked his thumb to a shrimpy African American kid with glasses next to him.

Zoey sat down next to Mike. "Hey Cameron," she said.

"Hey Zoey," Cameron said with a smile. The coach finished his conversation and blew his whistle.

"Alright! We're playing dodgeball today!" He said loudly.

Mike let out a girlish giggle, then slapped himself. Zoey narrowed her eyes as Cameron patted his back. The coach then divided the teams, Zoey was on Mike's team while Cameron went to the other side of the gym. Cameron gave Mike a thumbs up, and Mike returned it slowly.

Zoey looked around at a few of her teammates. There was a girl with bobbed brown hair and scowl on her face, that Zoey assumes is always there. She was standing a few feet away from a guy with a green mohawk and piercings. Another person that caught her attention was a girl that looked about six feet tall with long purplish hair. She had a limp looking boy in a head lock and was petting his hair. The girl caught her looking and waved like a maniac. Zoey smiled and waved back.

"Alright," the coach dropped a bunch of dodge balls into the middle of the court. "When I blow the whistle, you start." He raised the whistle to his mouth and blew it.

All her teammates rushed past her, except for Mike. He walked really slowly towards the balls, pinching his arm. Zoey looked at him concerned. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a ball flying towards her. Zoey ran in the other direction and picked up a ball and threw it.

"Nice moves you've got there, little red," the guy with the mohawk said. The brown haired girl punched him in the arm and walked the other way.

Zoey furrowed her eyebrows. "Um...thanks."

Mohawk dude threw another ball. "Name's Duncan."

"Zoey."

"Word of advice," Duncan started, "stay away from that pissy chick over there-" Duncan hit the floor with a groan. The brown haired girl stomped over and stood on him.

"Better word of advice," she said in a prissy tone, "stay away from _that_ guy." she pointed a finger directly at Mike. Then she stuck her hand out. "Courtney Ross."

Zoey took her hand slowly. "Uh Zoey..." She took her hand back and dodged a ball. "Why should I stay away from Mike?"

"He's a whackjob!" Courtney threw her arms up for emphasis. "Completely off the wall!" She picked a ball up and threw it. "You never know what he's going to do, and when he's going to do it. See that girl over there," she pointed to the other side of the gym. The girl with the big hair next to Mike the previous day, was sitting out doing her hair. "They're like an on and off thing, it's like Mike only wants to be with her certain times of the day. Other times he wants nothing to do with her. He's a heart breaker."

Both Courtney and Zoey got hit in the stomach. Courtney growled and stormed off with Zoey following closely behind.

"So has he done anything to you?" Zoey asked as they sat down.

"Not directly. But he's caused huge problems during classes and gets detention almost every week. At first I thought Duncan was putting him up to it, but there not in any classes together besides gym, and they barely talk to each other." Zoey looked down in her lap. '_Is Mike really that bad?' _She asked herself_. 'He seems so sweet...well, when he's not doing those different personas. And he doesn't seem like the type to break someone's heart.'_

Zoey looked up to see who was left in the game. Only Mike was. He stood stiff as a board in the middle of their teams playing area.

"Well is he good at dodgeball?" Zoey asked.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "He better be." She made a cup around her mouth with her hands. "You better win this Mike!" She yelled.

Mike stumbled backwards as a dodgeball landed in front of him. His eyes widened and then he gasped.

"Oh yes!" Mike said in a high pitched voice. "I will do of the dodging!" Mike did a series of cartwheels and flips to dodge the balls being thrown at him

Zoey sat there with her mouth agape. "How is he doing that?!" She asked aghast.

Courtney crossed her arms. "I don't know. This is what I'm talking about! He'll get bursts of energy at random times and talk in a Swedish accent and start calling himself Svetlana or something."

Zoey raised her eyebrows. "S-Svetlana?" She asked. '_Is this who Lindsay_ _was_ _talking about?'_

"Yeah, what kind of name is that?" Courtney asked irritated.

Zoey continued watching as Mike or Svetlana threw a million balls at once. She jumped up in the air and chucked the ball so hard it knocked someone down. She fell back to the ground in a finesse split, giving a great bow.

Zoey stared at Mike with her mouth agape. Mixed feelings of awe, confusion, and aggravation boiled up inside her. Zoey hopes she can have a decent conversation with this guy and set things straight before the day is over.

Mike, still in a split, gasped. He looked around the gym and then yelled.

"GAH!" He rolled out of the split and held his legs. The coach blew his whistle.

"Alright nice job...Mike. I'll see you all next class!"

The students filed out of the gymnasium. Zoey and Courtney started to walk towards the door, but a loud groan stopped Zoey in her tracks. She looked behind her to see Mike dragging himself across the floor.

"Um Courtney you go ahead. I'm going to see if Mike's okay." Zoey said.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Suit yourself," she said and walked out the doors.

Zoey turned and walked towards Mike. "Mike?" She asked.

He looked up at her from his curled position on the ground. "Oh hey Zoey."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh! Oh uh...yeah." Mike stood up with much difficulty. "Yeah splits aren't really my thing..."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you do one?"

"Um..." Mike scratched his neck and looked away from her. "I um, like to do characters. Yeah...yeah, I'm an actor and I do characters a lot. And sometimes I get really into it and I don't realize what I'm doing. So the split was kind of, _unplanned_."

Zoey nodded her head in understanding. '_Okay so he's an actor. I guess I was being too paranoid. Maybe Courtney has him pegged wrong. He doesn't seem crazy. Just animated.'_

"Okay." Zoey said with a smile. "That's cool. So did you come up with these characters yourself?" She asked as they walked out of the gym.

Mike shrugged. "I guess you could say that." They walked down the hallway leading out of the gym area.

"So...", Mike started. "Do you maybe possibly...want to be...friends?" He asked cautiously.

Zoey looked at him. His face was contorted into a nervous, but very cute look. '_He's so hot and nice...just his characters worry me. What could they have done to earn him detention? How could this sweet guy get into so much trouble?'_

Zoey decided she'll deal with that later. She smiled at Mike and touched his arm.

"Sure. Friends."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: WOO! It's done! Thanksgiving treat ;D**

**Next Chapter: we get to meet some new characters :D and more depth into Zoey and Mike's blossoming friendship.**

**MY RANT, SPOILERS:**

**Holy crap. Mike and Zoey are the final two! I can't even like...I'm so nervous. I don't know who to** **root for XD *Who ya gonna root for...who's it gonna be?* lol season three. Anyways, I'm excited and terrified. In the preview it showed them holding each other and Mike seemed to be back to normal. So they better god damn kiss already. They've waited too long XD **

**So tell me who you want to win! I'm not sure...I voted for Mike on the website but I was gonna do it again and vote for Zoey. So I don't know...**

**K well I'll see you all next chapter!**

-Court


	4. The Crazy Crew

**A/N: hello my friends :D thank you for those wonderful reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far!**

**So here's an answer to a question asked in the reviews. If you don't wanna be spoiled skip over it! **

**_SPOILERS_****: Mal, will in fact be in this story. I'm not telling how he comes into play, but he will be showing his smexy face and stirring up some trouble for our two soon to be lovebirds ;)**

**Onward! Chapter three!**

.:.:.:.:.

Five weeks had passed since that awkward gym class. Mike introduced Zoey to his little circle of friends in that time, and she hit it off with all of them pretty well. Cameron she got to know that same day of gym and afterwards, so those two have been friends for some time. He is kind of a neat freak, but Zoey respects that. He's always watching after Mike for some reasons she's not entirely aware of. Mike's other friends weren't quite as...normal?

First there was Izzy. She's a total crack head with no class at all. Everyday she comes to school with her hair more frizzier and her clothes more mismatched and random than the day before. She constantly comes up with new names for herself, her current one being The Lizard Queen. Izzy claims to be wanted by the RCMP for various reasons; from blowing up a whole camp ground to almost poisoning her hometowns mayor, you never know what story is going to spew out of her mouth next.

Then there's Dawn. She's known as 'The Moon Child' among her fellow classmates. She's kind of creepy, but Zoey likes her a lot. For the first few days Zoey was confused as to why she was mumbling colours as people walk by. It turns out she can read aura's, and is almost at the point where she can look into people's minds. Zoey is definitely weirded out by her, but Dawn's very sweet and is a good listener, so she hopes Dawn won't do anything drastically disturbing to ruin their somewhat friendship.

Lastly there's Gwen. She's not necessarily part of Mike's little group, for she has other friends she hangs out with, but she can be seen with Mike most of the time. Zoey soon realized that she was the girl who smacked Mike the first time she met him. Out of the three girls, Gwen is Zoey's favorite. Her gloomy exterior and quietness makes people think she's depressed and - as Gwen told her with a laugh - _hiding_ something. She's actually a very nice person, just shy. Her sarcastic but playful remarks towards Mike make Zoey smile and think they go back aways.

Zoey has also sorta kinda befriended Courtney and Duncan. Courtney is constantly blabbing her ear off during P.E, and she keeps running into Duncan all over the place. But he always seems to get nervous and leave whenever Mike is around. She thought back to the time a few weeks ago when they met in the the hallway.

"Hey Little Red." Zoey turned away from her locker to see Duncan standing there with a snarky smile.

"Oh, hi." She closed her locker and looked at him. "What's happening?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. I heard your best buddies with Princess Prissy."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "No I'm not _best_ buddies with her. I'm not even sure if we're friends." She pressed her lips together. "It seems she spills her heart out to just about anyone who's willing to listen to her."

Duncan laughed. "Couldn't have put it any other way." He leaned against the lockers and ran his thumb nail under the others. "She seems very attached to you though."

Zoey tilted her head. "Does she not usually do that?"

Duncan raised his eyes towards her. "No she does. It's just weird considering who you hang out with."

She narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with my friends?" Zoey demanded.

Duncan looked past her and his eyes widened. "O-oh um.." He pushed himself off the lockers and rustled through his pockets quickly. "You know, let me get back to you on that."

Zoey looked behind her and saw Mike approaching. She waved at him but Duncan hissed.

"What?" She asked turning around.

Duncan growled and took a small piece of paper out of his pocket. He pushed it into her hand and said "Keep your eyes open Red," before taking off down the hallway.

She looked down and saw a number scribbled out on the paper.

That day still lingered in her mind. Duncan has took off like that before, but that encounter stood out the most.

'_Keep my eyes open? For what?_'

She's asked Mike about Duncan, and he reacted similarly...but with a few extra details.

"I don't really _know _him," he said."I know of him, like we're not friends or anything but uh-" He gasped.

"He's so handsome, no?" Mike said dreamily. "Ze mohawk really compliments za eyes."

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked incredulously.

Mike gasped again. "Ah...I mean he...knows how to work a mohawk? Heh heh...heh..."

Mike has been his usual self. Constant dorkiness - which Zoey can't say she hates - and switching from character to character almost always.

Zoey has a nagging feeling that Duncan was telling her to keep her eyes open for Mike. '_But why?_' She asked herself. '_Why does everyone think Mike is some terrible person?_'

'_Maybe because he is._'

_'No!'_ Zoey yelled at her subconscious. '_How could he? He hasn't done anything wrong..._'

'_That your aware of._'

Zoey growled and shook her head. At the moment she was sitting in her room, her back pressed against the head board of her bed. She stared down at her phone. Duncan's number was listed in her contacts.

Zoey was contemplating whether to text him or not. '_This guy seems like trouble...but he's kind of sweet and I need to know more about this whole Mike situation.'_

"Zoey!" Her mother called. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" She put her phone on her bedside table and stood up. _'It can wait._' Zoey told herself. She decided to brush the situation away for now.

But not for long.

.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: chapter three! Yay! Sorry if this was poorly written. I was kind of just giving you an inside on what's been going on with Zoey for the past few weeks.**

**And OMG the finale is tonight *happy butt dance* I'm so excited! And scared. But I'm also happy :3**

**So what's up with Duncan and Mike guys? ;) I know cuz I'm writing the story but what about you peeps? Next chapter reveals a lot :)**

**K see you soon!**

-Court


End file.
